Extinction Apocalypse
by King of Lucidity
Summary: A giant meteor hits Reno, Nevada. Camp Jupiter is wiped out. The gods lost control of the Earth after the meteor hit. Dust storms are spreading from Reno, and killing entire states. Camp Half-Blood is planning to temporarily relocate in a place never thought of. Japan. Based after the war with Gaea. Please note this is NOT a zombie apocalypse story. T for possible later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N** Hello. This is my first fanfiction story, so I hope you like it. I would like to point out that this is NOT a Zombie Apocalypse. Seriously. What are the chances of that happening? Now, enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians, nor any of the characters.**

**Percy's POV**

I was walking toward the big house with Annabeth and Grover. Chiron had called all the Cabin Counselors to the big house for an emergency meeting. I had been wondering what had been so urgent. Grover had came to get Annabeth and I, and it was clear Chiron was serious about an emergency.

We arrived, and walked into the rec room. Clovis, Clarisse, Jason, and Piper were already there. After the war with Gaea, Jason invited Piper to live with him at Camp Jupiter, and Piper accepted, but they frequently visited Camp Half-Blood.

I chatted with Annabeth and Grover about the emergency, and what it could be while we waited for others to arrive.

"So what do you think this is about? A zombie Apocalypse?", I joked.

"Seriously, Percy. There is a greater chance of marrying Clarisse than a zombie apocalypse happening. Maybe it's something at Camp Jupiter... like they got attacked and their bath house exploded so they have to stay with us!", said Annabeth.

"Me MARRYING Clarisse? There is a slim chance of us being friends, much less getting married. I don't think something happened at Camp Jupiter, otherwise Reyna would have IM'ed me about it.", I said.

"Ummm guys? The meeting is about to start.", said Grover, "So be quiet."

Chiron was there, except one thing was strange. His face was droopy, his eyes watery. Chiron was never like that! Something was very wrong.

"Hello, campers. I have some grave news. Camp Jupiter has been destroyed.", Chiron said quietly.

"But how?", Clarisse asked, "Romans are excellent at fighting."

Chiron gave her a sad smile. I know they are excellent fighters, but this didn't involve fighting. This event affected mortals, immortals, and demigods. A meteor about 25 miles in diameter crashed into Reno, Nevada. The entire state of Nevada is dead, along with California, Utah, and Arizona. Only a little bit was caused by the meteor crash. Something else. Something more powerful."

My face must have turned pale, because Chiron looked at me and said, "Percy. Do you think you know what happened?"

I nodded and said, "The meteor caused a huge dust storm that spread out, killing everyone."

"But then the storm would have only reached about half of Nevada and a little of California unless-", Annabeth interrupted.

"Unless there was an alien substance on the meteor powering the dust storm.", I continued, "But that would mean it isn't a dust storm."

"Well done, Percy.", Chiron responded, "The meteor did cause a dust storm, and it was powered by an alien fuel source. But to us, he isn't alien."

"Saturn?", Jason asked.

"Close, but no." Chiron responded, "You may not know him, but I do."

"Chaos?", Piper asked?

"No, if Chaos wanted to kill humans we would be dead now.", Chiron said with a chuckle, "His name is Andromeda. He is the spirit of the Andromeda Galaxy, a galaxy far away from the Milky Way. Milky Way, or as we immortals call him, MW, tried to fight it off, but Andromeda has apparently formed life in his galaxy on the planet Nynkyon. The planet is named after his favorite son, Nynkyon, just like astronomers named our solar system's planets after the major Roman gods and goddesses. Nynkyon is a spirit of magic, so his life forms easily made magical items. We think the Nynkyonians plan to take over Earth, and more importantly the Milky Way Galaxy."

"So this guy, Andromeda, told his son to make him a magical meteor and to send it towards Earth?", asked Grover.

"Pretty much. The gods already have a name for this magical substance. Raze. And the world catastrophe is called the Raze of Nynkyon."

The Next Day

**Annabeth's POV**

I was hanging out with Percy by the lake when the conch shell rang, signaling it was time for dinner. On the way to dinner, I ran into Chiron. He said he wanted to talk to Percy and I after dinner.

After filling up with Coke and Pizza, I went over to Percy, and told him that Chiron wanted to see us now.

"Probably about the Apocalypse.", Percy said.

Now that he said it, I realized I hadn't really thought about the Apocalypse much. The Raze of Nynkyon couldn't reach Long Island, could it?

We walked to the Big House in silence. Chiron was there, waiting on the porch.

"Annabeth, Percy, we need to discuss some things. The Raze of Nynkyon is going to hit Long Island in two days. We need to evacuate the campers to a safe place, but more importantly we will have to do this alone. The gods cannot help." Chiron said.

"Why can't they help?" I asked.

"No immortal on Planet Earth can. If we somehow summoned the Egypteian gods, they would not be able to help us. Raze apparently is a combination of millions of substances that all have different strengths, weaknesses, and uses. We will need a small team of people to go to Reno and get a small amount of Raze. According to calculations, the Meteor is pure Raze, but if a _immortal_ touches a large amount of Raze, immortality will first be sucked out of the being, then the being's life. Since the being's soul was killed by Raze, the soul will be stuck in the base of the Raze, in this case the meteor. We are sending Jason Grace, Piper McLean, and Leo Valdez into Bunker Nine when we leave tomorrow."

"We leave tomorrow?" I asked with surprise. "We barely had anytime to prepare."

"Which is why, Annabeth Chase, we will all be waking up at four in the morning tomorrow."

_**A/N **I know, it was short but I always like to have a short first chapter so there is a little more mystery to the second chapter. Thanks for reading, and please review! Constructive Criticism is appreciated, but please no flames, unless you feel it is necessary. If you think it is necessary, PM me. I know a bit of Psychology._


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N **_Happy New Year! I forgot to put in the AN last chapter that I got the name Raze from this online game my friends used to play. It was really violent and bloody, and there was a connection to that when I made the meteor so destructive. I know there hasn't been any action yet, but there will be some soon. I just had to introduce the plot before anything major happened. Thanks to PurpleConverseAnnabeth and redwings9-17 for following and reviewing._

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO, or any characters associated with it. Nor do I own HoO, or any characters associated with it.

**Percy's POV**

"Which is why, Annabeth Chase, we will all be waking up at four in the morning tomorrow." Chiron said, "And you two will be my assistants on this mission. Now, let's go into my office and make a plan."

We entered Chiron's office. It was small, with a oak wood desk. There was a Google Chromebox Computer set up on his desk.

"Like the Chromebox?" Chiron asked. "I recently got it to replace my 1998 iMac. It was an original, but I like Google better than Apple. No offense, Hermes." Chiron said as he looked toward the ceiling.

"Steve Jobs was a son of Hermes, right?" Annabeth asked.

"Yes, he was." Chiron replied. "Now, let's focus."

Chiron pushed the power button on the Chromebox, and a white screen came up with the Chrome logo and the words Chrome. After exactly 3 seconds, the login screen came up.

"Wow, that was fast." I said.

"Yes, faster than my Chromebook." Annabeth added.

"What's the difference between a Chromebox and a Chromebook?"

"The Chromebook is a laptop, and the Chromebox is a desktop computer."

"Come, let's see a map." Chiron said, interrupting our conversation.

We walked over to Chiron, who had logged in, and opened Google Maps. On Google Maps, Annabeth and I saw a strange button. It was on the top, left hand corner above the navigation arrows. It was orange, with a light green, lowercase g in it.

"What's that?" Annabeth asked, pointing to it.

I gasped. "Annabeth Chase doesn't know something? Are you ok, Annabeth? Do you need to go to the hospital?" I smirked. She just glared at me.

"Oh, that? The founders of Google, Larry Page and Sergey Brin, were both demigods. Larry was a son of Hephaestus and Sergey as son of Zeus. Their goal was to make superior technology that mortals, immortals and demigods could use. They achieved that by making Google. One major achievement they made was Google Maps. On a demigod Google Account, you can see this button that shows a demigod map of the world. For example, it shows Mount Olympus, the Sea of Monsters, Camp Half-Blood, Camp Jupiter, the Mediterranean, and many more places." Chiron explained. Then he clicked it, and a whole different map came up. The entire west coast was stormy grey, with small craters everywhere. But the bad part was that you could see the grey part expanding north, south, east, and west. It had already covered Hawaii, and part of the Pacific Ocean.

"As you see here, the Raze of Nynkyon is rapidly expanding. In two days from now, Long Island will be part of the Raze of Nynkyon, and Camp Half-Blood will be destroyed, along with Mount Olympus. Which is why we must follow western civilization. But for the first time ever, to go to western civilization, we must go east. What is west of North America?"

"Eastern Asia, and Australia." Annabeth answered. "Russia is the closest west, but it extends to the east and west, meaning the gods cannot live there. Then we have Japan. It is parallel to New York, so western civilization will go there."

"Very good, Annabeth. The gods _would_ go to Japan, but Andromeda sucked the immortality out of all immortal beings. There are no more gods. Which is why we must go to Japan with the gods, stay low for a while, then launch an attack the Nynkyonians, and Andromeda." Chiron said.

I was shocked. How could someone suck immortality out of the gods? How is someone more powerful than the gods, other than Chaos? "So you're saying-" I got cut off by a loud explosion.

"Get out!" Chiron yelled. Annabeth and I ran towards the door with Chiron, who had grabbed his bow and his quiver. We got out of the Big House, and saw the amphitheater in ruins. Smoke was coming out of a giant hole in the wall.

Annabeth already had her dagger out, and Chiron unshouldered his bow. I uncapped riptide, and the familiar celestial bronze sword was in my hand. We ran towards the amphitheater to find demigods already there with bows shooting what looked like aliens.

**Annabeth's POV**

The Athena cabin already set up a medical station with the Apollo cabin, and a supply station. Everyone was on bows because the creatures were too far away and were shooting green bits of light at us from their weapons that looked like a mortal wine bottle, except the ends were pointing towards us. It looked as if there were about 20000 aliens there.

Chiron, Percy, and I took cover behind a chunk of the amphitheater that had fallen. Chiron however, was carrying something I didn't notice before. It was long and slender with two handles. One of the handles had a trigger.

"_Di immortals!_ Those are Nynkyonians!" Chiron shouted over the figting. He then turned to Percy. "Percy! Take this and use it! Your sword will do no good if we are fighting a long-range battle!"

Percy grinned like crazy and capped riptide and put it in his pocket. He picked up the object and held the handle with the trigger with his right hand, and put his left hand on the front handle. I saw a H imprinted on the side, and realized Hephaestus must have made it with Celestial Bronze.I then recognized the weapon. It was a AT4 rocket launcher.

Percy stood up, aimed, and pulled the trigger. A loud sound like a rocket launching into space filled the air, but the aliens kept on fighting. A rocket flew from the launcher with the sound of a mortal rocket launching. The rocket flew and hit the center of the amphitheater. An explosion sounded, and a mini mushroom cloud about as tall as the amphitheater formed. About 200 creatures were lying dead on the ground.

"That was awesome!" Percy yelled.

"Great shot Percy!" Chiron responded. Then he handed me a spare bow and a spare quiver and we both started shooting.

Percy's rocket launcher evidently magically reloaded after 5 seconds, because he shot again, and even more were dead.

Then, something even stranger happened. A humming sound filled the air.

"Duck!" Chiron yelled. Right after he said that, a sonic wave expanded at the center of the amphitheater. Even the Apollo kids had to cover their ears. After the sonic wave, we all stood up and saw that all the Nynkyonians were dead. The strange thing was they were all facing the where the sonic wave formed.

"We need to go. Now." Chiron said. Suddenly, a orange light appeared in the sky.

"RUN!" Chiron yelled. Everyone ran for Thalia's pine tree. We quickly regrouped, and told the plan: to go to Japan. We ran, and everyone knew where we would go first. Mount Olympus.

2 hours later

We reached the Empire State Building. It was a normal, everyday moment. We all jogged towards the security guard, who was reading a magazine. Chiron was in his wheelchair form, but turned into his horse form.

"Do I have to say anything else?" Chiron asked the guard.

"Kid, we don't take jokes here." The guard responded, not looking up from his magazine.

"What are you talking about? I am Chiron."

"Nice try, but I'm not falling for it. Greek Mythology is fake."

"What do you mean, Joe? I personally hired you for this job, remember?"

"No, you didn't."

"Fine then." Chiron turned to us, and said "Split up into groups, and wait on the 5th floor while I deal with him."

Percy and I split everyone into groups of 5 or 6. In my group was Percy, Malcolm, Drew, Butch, and Rachel. Rachel had been on vacation in the Bahamas when Chiron announced the Raze of Nynkyon. Chiron contacted her and requested her to come to camp.

When we were on the elevator, Percy said,

"Annabeth. I just realized something. I can't find my rocket launcher."

"Did you leave it at camp?" I asked.

"No, I just remember having it then not having it when we were running."

"Is it like those bows the Hunters of Artemis carry? When they appear when you need them?"

"Maybe... Doesn't it seem like we are past the 5th floor?"

I looked at the floor numbers, but the regular ones weren't there. There were red, square shaped buttons in rows that went up to ten thousand. We were on the nine thousand, eight hundred eighty-seventh floor.

"How did we get up here so fast?" I asked myself

I looked around the elevator, and saw that everyone else was staring at me.

"If we're going to die, I have to put my makeup on first. And I have to write what kind of makeup I want on me when I die. And I have to write down where I want to be buried. And what my monument should look like. Does anyone have some paper?" Drew asked.

"Drew! This is no time for makeup! Nobody is going to give you a monument when you die!" Butch yelled.

"Umm... guys? Look out the window." Malcolm said.

We all looked, and saw Mount Olympus. Below us.

**Percy's POV**

There it was. Mount Olympus. But we were above it, and going higher. A ding sounded, and we all looked at the elevator doors. They opened, revealing nothing but thin air. A minute passed before another elevator rose, and its doors opened, revealing. Chris, Nyssa, Lacy, and Jake. They looked as scared as us.

Then both doors closed. Suddenly, the elevator started falling. Annabeth looked at the floors, and scribbled some equations on the floor and wall with a sharpie she had found.

"According to my calculations, we have one minute and eight seconds to live."

"Which means we need to make a PLAN!" shouted Malcolm. "We are going to survive this! WE ARE-"

"Malcolm, this is no time for pep rallies. Percy can blow up the side of this elevator, and when we get to the building we can jump out!" said Rachel.

"But my hair!" said Drew. "It will get ruined!"

"Forty-five seconds." said Annabeth. "Percy! Do Rachel's plan!"

I concentrated, and thought, "I need the rocket launcher."

"Thirty seconds." said Annabeth.

I need the rocket launcher. I need it to save everyone.

"Twenty seconds."

Forget everyone. I need it to save... ANNABETH! Courage, rage, and new strength flew into me. I had to save Annabeth. I had to.

"Fifteen seconds."

Suddenly, I felt something heavy on my back. I grabbed it, and sure enough it was the rocket launcher.

"Ten seconds." We were back into the Empire State building.

Everyone moved behind me, and I aimed at the door. I fired. The doors flew off like paper, into some cubicles. Intense swearing followed.

"Five seconds." Annabeth said, her face pale. "Everyone start jumping into the elevator slots where the elevator usually stops."

Drew jumped first, naturally knocking Butch in the head with her foot. Then Butch, then Malcolm, then Rachel.

"Percy! Jump with me!" Annabeth yelled. I grabbed her hand, and we both jumped. I landed on the floor. Where was Annabeth? I looked down and saw her falling. I did the sensible thing. I jumped. I grabbed her hand, and used the wall as a landing pad so I could jump into the next floor. This time we both landed, and not one second after, we heard two loud explosions. Butch, Drew, Malcolm, and Rachel came out of a room.

"How did you do that room teleportation thing?" I asked.

"Percy. That's the stairwell." Rachel said.

"Percy being Percy." Annabeth said, grinning. We stood up, and saw we were on level two. We went in the stairwell and went down to level one. We saw Chiron, with the rest of the demigods.

"Chiron! Do you know what happened?" Annabeth asked.

"No. Joe, the security guard, pressed a button then disappeared. We looked through your elevators for survivors, but found none. We thought you were dead." Chiron responded.

"CHIRON! CHIRON! CHIRON!" yelled someone. Will Solace ran towards Chiron from the corner.

"The other elevator." Will panted. "They're all dead. None made it."

**A/N**_I am trying to get into an "update schedule" of updating every 4 or 5 days, so expect a new chapter on Saturday or Sunday. Once again, Happy New Year!_


End file.
